


Lazy Morning

by MercyGrim96



Series: Haikyuu fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, just kenma being cute okay?, like i can't tag to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: Kenma was sometimes the most stubborn person when it came to his new games, so it's up to Kuroo to find ways to coax his cute boyfriend to get out of bed for Saturday morning practice instead of playing his brand new game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been pretty inactive from writing fics as of late. Well the reason is because I haven't been having the best of time with my personal life... And college just isn't going well this semester (not because of grades, but because of a shitty prof) Anyways, personal bullshit aside, I'm on a few days break and I really need to clear my head so what better way to do that than to write some cute kuroken to add to my collection!

Kuroo found Kenma curled up in a ball on his bed, 3ds in hand, eyes glued to the screen. He was wearing his practice clothes and Kuroo's Nekoma jacket. So that's where his jacket had went, Kuroo thought, as he smiled to himself.

"Hey there Kitten, it's time to leave for practice," It was a Saturday morning practice, one that Kuroo knew Kenma hated to get up for. That was precisely why Kuroo had to come get him every Saturday morning to make sure he was ready to go. 

Kenma preceded to ignore his boyfriend and continue to tap away at the screen of his 3ds with the stylus. Kuroo sighed and knew there was only one way to get Kenma's attention. He walked over to the blond, bent down, and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Kenma then blushed and tried to hide his face behind his 3ds.

"Come on Kenma, we have to get some breakfast in you so we can leave for practice. It's time to get out of bed, I promise that after practice you can play your games for as long as you'd like." Kuroo tried to make a grab for the 3ds, but Kenma quickly moved it out of the older boy's reach. 

"Kuro I don't wanna," Kenma whined and pulled Kuroo's jacket closer to himself, "Can I stay here?"

Kuroo didn't let the fact that Kenma looked absolutely adorable in his way-to-big jacket, but he knew that was exactly what Kenma wanted him to think about.

"But Kitten you have to," Kenma pouted at this answer and went back to his game. Kuroo frowned. Kenma usually wasn't this difficult, but then he saw the game that the younger boy was playing, a new game. Of course Kenma would want to keep playing his brand new game. Kuroo needed to up his tactics or he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"So I see you stole my jacket again, you should just keep it, it looks so good on you. I love seeing you in my clothes," Kuroo said with a grin. Kenma blushed again, but kept playing his game. "You should wear it in public too, so then everyone will know that you're mine." Kenma's blush deepened.

Kuroo leaned down closer, till he was face-to-face with Kenma, he pushed Kenma's 3ds out of his face and then gave the blushing boy a quick kiss to the lips. When he pulled away he snatched the 3ds from Kenma's startled hands. he then quickly closed the 3ds and put it in his back pocket.

"Kuro no, that's not fair! Give it back," Kenma said in a a quiet, but angry voice. 

Kuroo smiled, "No way babe, you gotta get out of bed and go eat breakfast. But i'll tell ya what, how about you can have it back to play on the way to practice and I'll make sure you don't run into anything while we're walking?"

Kenma frowned, but got out of bed. He was about to leave the room as Kuroo had asked, but then got a great idea of getting his game back so he could crawl back in bed. He went up to Kuro and put his hands on the older boy's shirt, then pulled down on it. Kuroo looked at him with question and leaned down to Kenma's level. This time Kenma smirked as he kissed Kuroo. Kuroo was so wrapped up in the kiss that he didn't notice Kenma was trying to take his 3ds back until he pulled away and saw it in Kenma's hand. Before Kenma could make the move to jump back in bed Kuroo made a split second decision and picked Kenma up bridal style. 

"Oh no you don't Kitten, we are not doing this again. You have to go to practice and that's final. Now let's hurry up before we end up being late." Kuroo carried an angry, protesting Kenma down stairs and preceded to make him a quick breakfast. Then, much to Kenma's dismay, they were out the door and on their way to practice. 

~~

"So how much trouble did you go through to get him up this time," Yaku asked as they were warming up. 

Kuroo looked over and saw a cranky Kenma trying to get an overly-enthusiastic Lev to leave him alone, "It wasn't too bad this time," he replied. Kuroo actually had to end up promising to make Kenma some apple pie before they left just to finally get him out to door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are loved, they make me feel a little less depressed in my lonely otaku life :)


End file.
